


An Anticipated End

by Tenebrosa



Series: Bros Helping Bros [6]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: It’s not until he’s completed the roll and come face to face with Robert’s barely open eyes that the events of last night come rushing back to him. There’s a twinge in his lower back, a painful sort of satisfying ache from how hard Robert had used him. And a lingering sense of ecstatic fear at the words Robert had groaned out as he shook apart on top of him.





	An Anticipated End

Craig wakes up by increments. Slow blissful moments where the sleep slides away gently, unlike most mornings where the blaring of his alarm jerks him from slumber by force. He groans, stretching in place, rolling towards the warmth he can feel against his back. 

It’s not until he’s completed the roll and come face to face with Robert’s barely open eyes that the events of last night come rushing back to him. There’s a twinge in his lower back, a painful sort of satisfying ache from how hard Robert had used him. And a lingering sense of ecstatic fear at the words Robert had groaned out as he shook apart on top of him.

_God, I fucking love you._

“Morning,” he murmurs softly, unwilling to break the peace of the early morning light streaming over the bed.

Robert grunts, mashes his face into the pillow so his next words are muffled, barely understandable.

“Figured you’d be a morning person.”

“No reason not to be, bro.” Craig tries for levity and it almost works, save for the way his voice stutters over the words. “It’s a new day! New opportunities and new chances!”

“Get me coffee.” Robert huffs at him from within downy softness.

Craig moves gingerly, trying not to overexert himself, pulling on discarded clothes as he goes. It’s not too different from the days he’d overdone it at the gym and woke up achy and over-taxed. It’s just hurt in a different place, he can deal with it. 

The ache in his chest though, from Robert’s casual dismissiveness, is a whole new sort of hurt. It feels a bit like it did when Ashley sat him down to finally have “the talk” about their relationship. 

He makes coffee like a machine, by rote and without thinking, and leans his weight against the counter to drag in slow breaths as it drips next to him. His arms come up across his stomach, instinctively protective. Maybe it had been...a fluke? Robert certainly wasn’t the lovey dovey type and the confession _had_ come in the heat of the moment....

Maybe he hadn’t meant it?

Craig really fucking hopes--hopes against hope--that that’s not the case.

He’s off his game, body still waking up without the morning run and subsequent adrenaline rush to get him going, so he doesn’t notice Robert pad into the kitchen. It’s not until the man’s inches from him, hands braced on either side of his hips, that Craig yelps and flinches backwards.

“Bro!”

“Trying out for a position as space cadet?” Robert teases, voice still sleep rough and body warm when he presses in close. “You thinking of anything in particular?”

Flirting. Craig can do flirting.

“I dunno,” he murmurs, hands uncrossing to slide around Robert’s hips, tugging him in close. “Guess I was maybe thinking about the handsome man I found in my bed this morning. Real hard ass, tough guy. But, y’know, I bet he’s got a soft side under it all.”

“Dangerous bet to make.”

“I gotta good feeling about it.” Craig’s smile even feels weak, he knows it must look pitiful by the unimpressed arch to Robert’s brow.

Robert sighs, whole body sinking for a moment before his hands meet at Craig’s lower back, arms caging him in. Craig doesn't move, holding Robert just like Robert’s holding him, and his breath catches in his throat when Robert leans in to brush a soft kiss against the side of his mouth. 

“What the hell are we doin, kid?” Robert breathes, nuzzling into his cheek, words more breath than form. 

“Uh...cuddling while we wait for coffee?”

“Nobody likes a smartass.”

“Look, bro--Robert.” Craig pulls back, puts space between them so he can stare into the whiskey gold of Robert’s gaze. “I don’t know, ok? I have no clue what the hell I’m doing half the time when I’m with you. But I know that I _like_ being with you. I love spending time with you, even if all we’re doing is watching whatever movie River decided was the most colorful.”

 _That_ had been one interesting evening. Ashley had a late meeting and wasn’t going to be able to get the kids until Saturday morning, meaning three sets of very inquisitive eyes met Robert’s when he opened the front door that night. 

To his shock, the other man hadn’t turned around and walked away. He'd settled onto the couch, over-rode Craig’s dinner plans to order pizza instead, and watched along to whatever brightly colored thing River had chosen from Netflix.

Craig’s not stupid enough to lie to himself and say he hadn’t fallen in love with Robert right then and there. Seeing him squished between Briar and Hazel, River sitting upright between his legs for balance, with half a slice of pizza stuffed into his mouth...yeah, how was Craig supposed to resist?

Robert’s watching him when he falls out of the memories and back into the present, eyes too keen and too insightful. Craig doesn’t flinch away, meets his gaze, squeezes him just a bit tighter with another shaky smile. 

“Look...last night...what I said…” Robert’s tripping over his words, like they’re oil-slick on his tongue, before he huffs like some sort of angry beast. “Fuck. I’m bad at this.”

“At talking?”

“At love.”

Craig stops breathing entirely for a moment. Total vapor lock as his eyes blow wide and he stares at Robert. The other man looks pained, brows furrowed in tight, mouth twisted into almost a snarl as he stares somewhere around Craig’s throat.

“There’s some shit in my past...shit I’m not about to spill all over your pretty kitchen floor. But I haven’t--” Robert exhales again and this time it sounds pained, like breathing is hard for him right now.

Craig totally understands.

“I haven’t felt this way about someone since Marilyn. And even then--it wasn’t the same.”

“I’m not her.” Craig swallows thickly, his throat tight, forcing the words out. “Robert, I’m not--”

“I know that.” Robert squeezes him briefly, tightly. “Baby, I _know_ that. I’m not asking you to be. I’m not--you’re not some replacement. You’re something amazing and beautiful and fucking _devastating_ all on your own.”

For a long moment, there’s only the steady drip of the coffee pot to break the silence. Until Craig chokes out a small laugh, eyes dropping to look down at how their arms cross as they’re holding each other, and he mutters a small “thanks”.

“Look,” Robert moves his hands, slides them up Craig’s body until he can clasp them around Craig’s jaw, tipping it up so they’re staring at each other once more. “I’m not gonna...recovery isn’t a one day thing. And I know I got a lot of shit to recover from. But you make me wanna be better, yknow? With your fucking...morning jogs and meal plans and...smoothies.”

“They’re protein shakes,” Craig laughs wetly and--shit, when did he start tearing up?

He’s not the only one, though. Robert’s eyes have a suspicious sheen to them as he runs careful thumbs under Craig’s eyes, both of them laughing softly in slightly embarrassed ways.

“Alright, alright, your fucking protein shakes.” Robert shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly for a moment and sniffing. “Point is--you make me wanna be better. You make me think it’s a possibility. Like it’s shit I could actually do instead of some pipe dream that’s miles away even on my best days.”

“You _can_ do it.” Craig says, “dude, you can do anything. I’ve seen you do shit no normal human could do. Hell, you managed to survive a night of softball moms with _no prep_. That’s, like….legendary levels of coping right there.”

Robert tugs him forwards then and they’re embracing, tight, like they’re afraid to fall if they let go. Craig finds himself shaking in the middle of it, all the stress and worry pouring over from last night shuddering it’s way down his spine. Robert’s muttering nonsense into his temple, coaxing him back down, but Craig can feel that the other man is unsteady on his feet too, swaying in place as they hug. 

“Fuck,” Craig sniffs hard when they finally separate, swiping hurriedly at his cheeks with a weak grin. “That got...intense.”

“Love’s intense.” Robert murmurs, watching him with careful eyes.

Craig straightens like he’s been sucker-punched, seeing the slight opening for what it is. He grasps Robert’s cheeks in his hands, forcing the eye contact even when it seems difficult. 

“Robert, I love you too. I didn't say it--but I mean it. I love you, bro.”

“Oh.” Robert seems dumbfounded, mouth soft and slightly gaping. “Oh. That’s...good.”

Craig laughs, he can’t help the way it bursts from his chest at the response, and sees Robert’s grin take a sharper sort of turn. The older man snarls playfully at him for a split second before he’s suddenly not in front of him anymore, dropping to his knees so smoothly Craig blinks in bewilderment before he can think to drag his gaze down. 

“Bro?”

“Talk’s cheap,” Robert hooks his hands in the briefs Craig pulled on before he stumbled downstairs, tugging them slowly down his thighs. “I can think of better uses for my mouth.”

Craig’s not hard, though his cock is starting to get interested at the very sight of Robert at his feet, and he awkwardly kicks his briefs aside even as his hands gently touch atop Robert’s sleep-mussed hair.

“You don’t have to--”

“Naw, but isn’t that what couples do? Random blowjobs in random rooms?” Robert seems determined, if the way he grasps Craig’s cock is any indication, and any rebuttal he could offer dies on his tongue when Robert presses the gentlest kiss to the head.

Robert coaxes him hard slowly, kitten licks and gentle pumps of his hand, though Craig needs little encouragement. It’s odd to _feel_ himself get hard inside someone else’s mouth and it drives him nuts, spins his head until he’s tipping it backwards and hitting the cabinets with a soft thud. 

“Don’t pass out on me, baby.” Robert mumbles, tongue slicking hot and wet over the tip as Craig shudders in place, sliding his feet a little further apart for balance. 

“W-Wouldn’t dream of it.”

His fingers tangle in Robert’s hair, pulling lightly, rewarded with a sudden, harsh suck of the head that makes him cry out. Robert grins up at him around his cock and--okay, _that’s_ something Craig didn’t think he’d be into, but here he is.

“Such a good boy for me. So goddamn responsive.” Robert pulls away to speak, hand still pumping wetly on the drool he’d slicked onto his cock, sliding one hand under his thigh.

Craig shivers at the words and the demanding pull, letting Robert prop his leg on his shoulder, fingers dancing up the back and towards his hole. 

He's never been so _aware_ of it before. Most sex was totally focused on his cock but now...now he’s craving the touch, whining, hips arching uselessly when Robert squeezes one cheek almost too roughly.

“Yeah, you’re _so_ good.” 

Craig moans, not sure if it’s the words or the careful brush of Robert’s talented fingers against his hole that drags it out. 

“Look at you, you’re still so slick and soft here. Bet I could slide right in again. Fuck you against this countertop all domestic and shit.”

“Y-yeah,” Craig whines, tipping his head back, showing his throat. “Want it. Want you to fuck me.”

“Such a sweet thing.” Robert coos. “God, you’re so needy for it. Aren’t you sore?”

“Not too--not too sore for that.”

Robert hums. 

“Insatiable.” He doesn’t speak for a moment, too busy driving Craig out of his mind with burning hot strokes of his tongue, messy over the leaking head of his cock. “Not right now, baby. Right now I want you to come down my throat.”

“B-but--” Craig tries to protest but it’s cut short when Robert suddenly swallows him down, lips meeting the fingers he’s got wrapped tightly around the base.

He settles for gripping harder onto Robert’s hair, messing it beyond all repair, hips rolling in hitched little thrusts. He can _hear_ Robert gag slightly when he presses just a bit too far forwards and it makes him grit his teeth, shake in place, the one leg he’s got to stand on almost too unsteady to count as a brace. 

“Gonna--Robert, I’m gonna--”

“Come on.” Robert pulls back, pumping him roughly, a small line of drool down his chin, lips red and full from the treatment. “Come on, sweetheart. Give it to me.”

Craig’s eyes blow wide in shock when Robert’s teasing fingers slide in deep, just two, just enough of a stretch and burn, and he couldn’t be happier for the sight. Robert looks like a goddamn porn star, mouth wide open, tongue stretched out so every other pump has his cock brushing the soft length. His orgasm hits him hard, curling his body forwards, a choked sound reminiscent of Robert’s name falling from his lips. 

He watches his come paint Robert’s tongue with a ecstatic sort of wonder, like he’s not actually sure Robert’s _real_ , and shakes yet again when Robert swallows thickly and grins up at him with a lick across his lips. 

“Bro,” he sighs softly, letting Robert ease him back onto two feet, pulling his clothes back into place with careful hands. “That--that was--”

“A better use for my mouth, right?” Robert presses in tight, mouthing at the corner of his lips, their mouths sloppy when Craig turns to connect them.

He can taste himself on Robert’s tongue and shivers, hands clasping Robert’s shoulders like he’ll fall without the support. Craig breathes into his mouth, into the kiss, and lets himself slump, certain he’ll be held safe.

“I love you.”

“Yeah,” Robert draws back with a small smile, holding him close. “Love you too, sweetheart. Now, get me a cup of coffee so I have enough energy to drag you back to bed and prove it.”

Craig’s never made a cup of coffee so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much. Every single kudos and comment has kept me going this entire time and I simply could not love any of you more for it. Without the love and support this series has received, I never would have been able to finish it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for every kind word and thought. I know so many of you took a chance reading a series that was incomplete, risking it ending on a cliff-hanger because the author might lose inspiration. I kept going simply because I knew there was love waiting for me with every new update. <3


End file.
